


And You Never Will

by wannaberiderofrohan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/M, domme leia, short fic, sub han solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaberiderofrohan/pseuds/wannaberiderofrohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia blindfolds Han and wears the slave outfit. She refuses to let him see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Never Will

**Author's Note:**

> Quick bit of smut written on break, please excuse any typos.

Han had been in this situation many time. Hands cuffed behind his back, on his knees, blindfolded. Though, unlike gangsters, Leia had been merciful and hadn’t gagged him. 

Yet. 

Leia was still in the bedroom, Han could hear the soft rustle of cloth against skin. And the clink of metal? What was she putting on? 

When she was done, she stepped over to him, her thigh pressed against his cheek. The cloth that covered it felt familiar, it brought to mind cargo Han had smuggled from Chang’an to Tatooine. Cloth that it was rumored Jabba favored for his dancers. 

“You kept that thing?” asked Han. He hadn’t seen the outfit Jabba had forced his wife into, but he had heard. Oh, he had heard. 

“Waste not,” said Leia. 

Han grinned. “So I finally get to see it tonight?” 

“No.” Leia grabbed his hair. She tugged, hard, making Han yelp in pain. 

“Your Worship...” Han whined. “It’s not fair.” 

“No. But it wasn’t fair that I was forced into it, that I didn’t get a choice.” Leia loosed her grip on his hair. “But I’m going to get some justice. I’m going to chose whether or not the man I love gets to see me in it. And I chose that he doesn’t.” 

“Hell,” grumbled Han. “So not tonight?” 

“You won’t see it tonight and you never will.” 

Han huffed. 

Leia slapped him. A sting spread across his cheek. “Manners, scum.” 

“I’m sorry, Your Highness, I won’t ask again.” 

“Good. Now for the real reason I wore this.” 

She shoved his head between her legs, his cry of surprise muffled. The smell of her cunt, her perfume, her sweat nearly overwhelmed him. The outfit provided no barrier between him and her. Very convenient. He pressed his lips to her folds, they tasted like they smelled, and his tongue to her clit. 

Leia gripped tighter and rocked back and forth as he ate her out. “God, for scum, you’re good at this,” she said. Han moaned into her and she gasped. “Hell, oh hell...” 

Han kept up the same motions, steady and hard just how she liked until her thighs shivered around his face and she let out a cry. 

She stepped away from him, then pushed him down so she could straddle him. Her cunt made put wonderful, hot pressure on his cock. She slide up and down until he came. 

“So. I don’t suppose you’ll take the blindfold off now?” 

“Never,” her voice delighted at her own refusal.


End file.
